Pretty Cure Project Dream
by coolcat12347
Summary: Set twenty five years after Pretty Cure first aired, an evil entity buys Toei and cancels the series! Our only saviors? Elementary schoolers. Winner of Most Promising Fanseries in the 2016 Fancuries!


It had been a normal night when it happened.

She was watching reruns of the last series, humming to herself as she texted her best friend and fellow fan.

That's when her dad came home.

No.  
NO. It couldn't be over. It was still going strong! " You're joking!" The blonde cried, clutching her doll to her chest. " I-it isn't over...! A-  
A-  
ARIENAIIIIIIIIIIII!" She cried.

[opening one: the HERO! ( Dreaming trio vers.]

[ the title card has crescent moons, Suns, and stars around it- Cures Moon and Sun pointing to it]  
Episode 1! An end is a new beginning! Precure in our world?!

-

The blonde couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. After yesterday's news, she could barely look at anything in her room without feeling like crying. Her dolls, posters, stickers on her tv, her NX...

And then there was Chiff. Her favorite doll. She'd had it since she was five, when they moved to Japan. Her dad got promoted to VP, and...  
Oh god, that's right. What about her dad's jo-

" Taaaannnnyaaaa! Mom says you need to get ready!" Her little sister, Ama called.  
" No. I don't feel well." She mumbled, hiding under her clover covered sheets. " I've died a little on the inside."

" Sis, you're lying. Plus, aren't you a little old for-"  
" DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! NOT AFTER YESTERDAY! Fine! I'll get up!" She sat up, pouting.

Tanya's daily routine went normally. She got her pjs off, pulled on her yellow and pink striped long sleeved shirt, pink skirt, red leggings, golden ballet flats, and-

She stopped as she looked at her favorite shirt. The gold coloring, FRESH written in all capital letters in white, and the same clover from her sheets was on it. Then, she looked at her heart hair clips. " Fresh... My favorite season." Tears came to her brown eyes, top part of her face covered in shadows as tears ran down her cheeks.  
" Why...? Why Pretty Cure?"  
It zoomed in on a picture of Tanya when she was half her current age, dressed as her own Precure.  
She had odango buns, spiraled hair sticking out from both, a tangerine color; they were held in place by red bows with gold hearts in the middle; a frilly tank top dress, poofy off the shoulder sleeves, golden ribbons on the side of the dress, frills underneath, and orange gloves.

A darkened office was shown, a man standing in front of a desk, the chair behind it having its back turned.

" President Nanai, I bring Grim news..."

The bottom of a woman's face appeared in the frame, a sneer on the owner's lips.  
" You know how much I hate bad news, Ichihara. What is it?"  
" I-I'm afraid the sun King and Moon queen Were seen entering this dimension last night! Certainly looking for-"  
" ICHIHARA. You know what to do. Sell them."  
" The fai-"  
" Not them you dolt! THEM."  
"... Right, milady."  
" I swear on my life... I will get my revenge, sister."

-

Tanya walked down the path leading to yumesaki elementary, face turned downwards. " Oh god, what about Ali-"  
" TANNNNYYYAAAAAA! Terrible news!" A girl with a slightly lower voice called.  
Tanya turned to see an orange haired girl with bright blue eyes, a pink vest with yellow inside on the hood, a pale pink turtleneck, hot pink skirt, white socks, and black ballet flats.  
" Ohmigosh, I have the worst news possible!"  
" Me too, Alice! We'll say it at the same time, alright?"

-

" PRECURE GOT CANCELLED!"

The two paused, looking at each other.

" So you heard." Alice stated.  
" Of course I did, my dad was Vice President of Toei."  
" ... What're we gonna do?!"  
" I don't know, pretty cure was our life force! Do you think a villain is behind this?"  
" Obviously! There's no other reason! The president of that company that bought Toei... Is the villain of our story!" Alice exclaimed.

" Those two again..." A blonde muttered.  
" Like, they're ten. They shouldn't believe in becoming Precure." A ravenette added.

" Kettei! We'll look for our fairies and-" the school bell rang, announcing that the two were going to be late.

"... We'll continue this at lunch." Alice ran off.  
" ALICE YOU JERK, COME BACK HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tanya yelled, running after.

-

Tanya looked out the classroom window, half asleep look on her face as the teacher entered.

" Class, we have a student joining us today. Go on, introduce yourself." Ms. Haruna said, gesturing to her.  
A black haired girl walked in, a hime style cut, blue eyes, strands braided around her head, a white long sleeved shirt, purple-grey vest, purple skirt, and brown boots.  
" I-I'm Hoshi Tsukumi... I was late today because of... A terrible incident was announced today." She muttered.

Tanya leaned over to Alice. " Precure fan?"  
"Precure fan."

" I'm sorry about that Hoshi... What happened?"  
" I doubt I could mention it without crying! It's too horrible!"  
" Ah, well... There's a seat behind Tanya, why don't you sit there?"  
" Okay..." The bespectacled ten year old walked over, sitting down.  
She had a Precure sticker on her notebook.  
And a ribbon identical to Rikka Hishikawa's in her hair.

Tanya was internally screaming.

[ eyecatch 1- Leo and Artemis are cuddling, soon to be interrupted by Tanya and Hoshi picking them up, twirling, and cuddling them, the logo appearing.]

-

" Artemis! Where are you-reo?" A small golden lion was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He had an orange mane, styled like a sun, a gold crown on his head, dull green eyes, and a red cape lined with white fur.  
" Leo, my sweet-run!" A lilac wolf jumped over, crescent marking around her left eye, a silver tiara on her head. " Has the shard reacted-run?"  
" Not yet-reo. Be patient. Nanai hasn't acted yet."  
" I'm worried! We've been searching ever since we got here-run!" Artemis panicked. " And we have no idea where Galaxia is-run!"

" Luna, don't give up. Besides, the shards are glowing-reo. Down there!" He pointed towards two girls waving farewell to a third girl. " They must be the Pretty Cure! Let's go!"

-

Tanya and Hoshi happily chattered, relieved that the Pretty Store was still open- the only safe haven related to Precure.

Annnddddd it was crowded. Fans of all ages were rushing around, getting 'limited edition items' as they coped with the end of their favorite series.  
" It's crowded today..." Tanya muttered, glancing around. " Maybe we should come back later..."  
" Good idea. The otakus are kinda creeping me out, too..." Hoshi shuddered. The two headed out, chattering quickly. However, they had no idea what trouble awaited them. A young girl with magenta hair stood on a lamp post nearby, a remote control in her hand. " Let's see... Who's dream shall we make a reality first...?" One of the girls in Tanya, Hoshi, and Alice's class was walking, hiding a keychain of Cure Flora...  
" Perfect~ you'll make a fine test subject!" She snapped her fingers, a spotlight appearing on the girl. " A new kind of magical girl! Awaken- the pretty cure of despair! DESCURE!"  
A rainbow marking appeared on the girl's neck, 'Nanai Industries' appearing underneath it.  
Her hair turned a dull grey, eyes going lifeless, a generic GoPri outfit in dull colors appearing on her, crown looking like Flora's.

" The bright sky... Descure Tsubasa..." She said in a monotone voice, Princess Wand materializing in her hand, ready to cause destruction.

Too bad for them, Tanya and Hoshi were nearby. Having seen it all.

" ... HOSHI ARE YOU SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING"  
" I DON'T KNOW TANYA DO YOU SEE THE EVIL PRECURE"  
" I'm scared, Hoshi!"  
" Me too, Tanya!"

The lion and wolf from earlier gasped as the gems in their paws glowed, staring at the girls in the street below.

Apparently not aware of what they said... They flew down, tackling Hoshi and Tanya.  
" YOU ARE OUR SAVIORS! You're our Pretty Cure! You have to stop a great evil from resurrecting her evil army! Plea-"  
" YES! Of course we'll become Precure! Where're our transformation items?"  
" Um. These are the Project Watches! They hold a great power-Reo. Take the Dream Shards and insert them into the watch! Then shout! Precure, Project start!"

A bright purple, orange, silver, and white background appeared behind Tanya and Hoshi, their clothes disappearing and being replaced by glowing outfits of yellow and purple.  
" Precure! Project start!" They inserted the shards into the middle of the watch, the hands turning a full circle.  
The two joined hands, spinning as the watches remained in their free hands. Tanya's wrists were encircled with flames, flicking them to reveal pale yellow and orange cufflets, the back of her hands covered by fabric similar to the Smile! gloves.  
Water encircled Hoshi's, golden bracelets appearing on her wrists.  
A raggedy orange skirt appeared on Tanya, followed by a long yellow vest with flame patterns at the ends.  
Hoshi gained a long magenta skirt, a flowing lilac vest appearing over it.  
On her feet, Tanya gained golden sandals, bows on the back of the straps.  
Hoshi gained plum boots with crescent shapes on the toes.  
Their hair was next, Tanya's hair exploded similarly to Cure Peach's, a bun with multiple strands sticking out taking place of her pigtails, becoming a dazzling yellow. Hoshi's head was shown at a profile view, hair changing similarly to the Doki Doki transformations. Her hair became a light purple, the strands still wrapping around her head, a high ponytail in the shape of a crescent now present.

Finally the Project Watches appeared on their chests, Tanya had spiky fabric in a pale orange color around hers, an orange bow underneath, Hoshi had a simple plum colored bow under hers.

The two stared in amazement, doing twirls and grinning.  
" I can't believe..." Tanya started.  
" ... We're precure!" Hoshi finished.

[ending 1- precure memory ( Project Dream vers.]

Leo: We found our saviors! The legendary warriors to protect our kingdom~reo! Thank you-

Tanya: What's our theme?  
Hoshi: What's our team name?  
Tanya: Will there be more Cures?  
Hoshi: Ooh! A vill-  
Luna: We're doomed~run.

Next time! Do we have the right people?! Precure lives on!

May your dreams come true!


End file.
